Their Place
is the 50th and final episode of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Synopsis Gjallarhorn begins its Tekkadan mopping-up operation. Facing this, Tekkadan's future is...DAISUKI Plot The Tekkadan diggers have finished excavating the tunnel to Chryse. Meanwhile, Elgar’s Shiden is impaled by enemy forces. The Tekkadan members fighting in their mobile suits are notified and begin to fall back except for Mikazuki and Akihiro. While Mikazuki and Akihiro engage Gjallarhorn with their Barbatos Lupus Rex and Gusion Rebake Full City, Ride meets Merribit and tells her it’s his fault Orga died but she consoles him by saying they couldn’t have made it to Chryse without his message. To deal with Mikazuki and Akihiro who are winning against Gjallarhorn mobile suits, Rustal orders his Dainsleif team to fire. The two units are hit by the Dainsleif barrage and Mikazuki has flashbacks to when he first met Orga. Despite both Barbatos and Gusion being heavily damaged by the Dainsleifs, they stand back up while Iok charges in an attempt to finish Gusion off. Barbatos uses its remaining power to destroy many remaining Gjallarhorn units and Gusion uses its last strength to crush Iok to death, with Akihiro saying that he’ll have a good story to tell the Turbines in the afterlife because he killed their killer. Julieta asks Mikazuki why he resists when it is useless and purposeless, and Mikazuki says that may be true. Mikazuki continues by saying he used to have nothing but has so many things overflowing from his hands now and realize that they had already made it to their (Tekkadan’s) place. Orga and Mika are shown back to back in a vision, while Julieta proceeds to finish the Barbatos off. Mikazuki thinks about Atra and Kudelia one last time before he dies. Years later, Atra describes the aftermath of “the McGillis Fareed incident”, Gjallarhorn dismantling its Seven Stars council due to losing the Issue, Kujan, and Fareed families for a more democratic system with Rustal Elion as its head, and Earth’s economic blocs abandoning its influence over Mars colonies due to Gjallarhorn reducing its Mars branch. She further says that the free Martian cities started the Martian Union, headed by Kudelia as the union chairperson, and that a world where people have equal rights that McGillis wanted would be realized by Rustal. Rustal and Kudelia proceed to sign the Human Debris Abolishment Treaty. Afterwards, Kudelia and Rustal chat with Kudelia saying she knew human debris who fought against their status and wishes to live up to their expectations. Julieta is then shown with Gaelio in a wheelchair and wonders why Rustal allowed Kudelia to become the union chairperson. After Gaelio responds, Julieta declares that it must be for the realization of a new Gjallarhorn that Rustal wants. Gaelio says that there’s a rumor that Julieta will take the reins of that new Gjallarhorn. Julieta then comments that Tekkadan were not devils however, they fought just to live as humans. Kudelia, Eugene, Takaki, and Lasker Alesi, the new Arbrau prime minister, have a short conversation about Makanai, who is now deceased, and Takaki taking over his Lasker's constituent in the future. Then, Chad, Eugene, and Kudelia talk about the remaining Tekkadan members and what they are doing. Meanwhile, Nobliss Gordon is assassinated by Ride. After, Kudelia returns to Biscuit’s grandmother’s farm where Atra and her son, Akatsuki, are. The episode, and thus the series, ends with Kudelia saying she is in love with the world Tekkadan left them. Stats Characters Tekkadan *Mikazuki Augus (K.I.A.) *Orga Itsuka *Eugene Sevenstark *Akihiro Altland (K.I.A.) *Hush Middy (K.I.A./Cameo) *Atra Mixta *Ride Mass *Yamagi Gilmerton *Dane Uhai *Zack Lowe *Biscuit Griffon (Name only) *Norba Shino (Name only) *Aston Altland (Name only) Gjallarhorn *Rustal Elion *Gaelio Bauduin *Julieta Juris *Iok Kujan (K.I.A.) Admoss Company *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Cucubita Hougue Others *Akatsuki *Togonosuke Makanai (Deceased/Grave only) *Lasker Alesi *Nobliss Gordon (Assassinated) Mobile Weapons Tekkadan *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Destroyed) *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Destroyed) *STH-16 Shiden *STH-20 Hekija (Cameo) Gjallarhorn *EB-08 Reginlaze *EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia Music #Fighter (Opening) #Freesia (Ending) Notes & Trivia *Lasker Alesi has his first appearance since episode 25. *Akatsuki's first and only appearance is in this episode. *On the desk behind Dane and Zack when they are at the Kassapa Factory office is a Haro. References